fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Band☆Starlight
|katakana = バンド☆スターライト|romaji = Bando☆sutāraito|director = Chinatsu Kiseki|episodes = Unknown|op = Starting STAR by SUN☆DUST|ed = Magical・Shining・Ewigkeit by Magia*|gen = Music}} '|バンド☆スターライト}} is a BanG Dream! Girls Band Party (Bandori!) inspired anime series created by Chinatsu Kiseki. The series, however, also takes place in the same universe as Bandori with characters such as Toyama Kasumi and other canon characters'' making appearances throughout the series. 'DISCLAIMER:' I do not own any of the canon characters of the Bandori universe appearing in the series and therefore, do not own any of the right to them.'' Plot Characters SUN☆DUST - The vocalist of the band and a transfer student from Tokyo, Mia is a quiet who is pretty shy due to being new to Haneoka Girls’ High School. Despite her quiet and shy personality and nature, Mia is very responsible and has the qualities of a leader but tends to struggle with displaying these qualities when under pressure and stressed. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Tōyama Nao. - The guitarist of the band and a 3rd Year Student with a cold and blunt nature, Mizuki is known around the school for her talents with the guitar. Despite being popular, she heavily despises her popularity and puts up a unfriendly exterior to ward off students trying to ask her to teach them the guitar. She does, however, have a caring nature. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Tomatsu Haruka. - The drummer of the band and a girl who greatly looks up to Afterglow and even has drum lessons from Tomoe, Yurika is a bright and energetic girl who tends to be rather clumsy and can sometimes be carefree and not worry about taking chances. Due to this, the other members of the band often have to stop her from doing stupid things. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Hikisaka Rie. - The bassist of the band and a super sporty girl who tends to be over competitive, Chinatsu is a bubbly girl who has been playing bass since a young age and still plays it to this day. Despite this, Chinatsu can be rather pushy and brash towards her bandmates without realising it and tends to her rather naive about her own personality at times. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Wakai Yuu. - The keyboardist of the band and a girl who is prone to her emotions, Ami is an extremely sensitive girl who tends to cry very easily and pretty much over anything. Despite this, Ami likes to write songs and magical girl stories - tending to drift off into her fantasy world. Yet, she is often way too hesitant to share what she writes with her bandmates. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Ōno Yūko. Magia* - The lead vocalist and a guitarist of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Hirano Aya. - The keyboardist of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Hayami Saori. - The other guitarist of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Tano Asami. - The drummer of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Haruno Anzu. - The bassist of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Kusunoki Tomori. Midnight Blossom - The lead vocalist of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Saito Chiwa. - The drummer of the band. Her image colour is and she is voiced by Nonaka Ai. Supporting Characters Media Music Episodes Locations Trivia Gallery Category:Music (Genre) Category:Chinatsu Kiseki Category:Band☆Starlight